Talk:Inquisitor Bauer
Guy named Bauer with twisted interrogation techniques? Wonder if he refers to his job as counter-terrorism too. <.< Lord of the Yoshis 16:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) -bah forgot the copyright delete if no use Scoundrel's Rise Added the dialogue, just trimming down the talk page at this point. 22:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Different secondary Profession I'm sure I've seen him using paragon skills when hunting for him in his quest Aliblaster 15:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :same here, saw him use never surrender Pryon 16:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Surprise... I was just minding my own business, out to kill Bauer like everyone else... *grin* Karya Foxstep 20:57, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Bah, I created the skill article last night but forgot to add it to his skills list here. —Dr Ishmael 21:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I just noticed, as I was about to build the skill article *laugh* Karya Foxstep 21:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Jack Bauer should have been a Ranger (bows are the closest there are to guns) imo A F K When 12:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ^Too shallow. 24 isn't just about 'guns'. Plus both of Bauer's skillset are match contextually with the 24 Bauer interrogation references. Wrei 11:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I like the fact there's, what, FIVE gaze skills(?) in a single skillset. A F K When 12:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Counted. There's six. ::...and he only has seven skills. A F K When 12:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Problems with this bounty I already have this quest in my list. But, when I go to the pole with the bounties on it, it just says "..." And I haven't been able to get him to spawn yet. I've gone to Farmer Dirk over three dozen times, never see the dialog. So, thinking that maybe I had just done it some night when I was tired and forgot, I went to the Scoundrel's Rise and tried another two dozen times, he never spawned. Is there some trick to getting him to show up? NylanaGreymoon 05:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :He should always spawn in the middle of Scoundrel's Rise if you have the quest active. You don't have to see the other encounters for that to happen. Did you go all the way out into SR to see if he was there? —Dr Ishmael 13:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, that's it. I didn't go far enough in to see him. Thanks, got him now. NylanaGreymoon 05:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Different conversation in Scoundrel's Rise Just killed this guy for the bounty in Scoundrel's Rise, and had different conversation: #Bauer: DAMMIT! We're running out of mergoyles! #PC Marksman: Ummm, boss? I'm pretty sure these things ain't ever gonna talk... #Bauer: Shut up! You just make sure our men have secured the perimeter! #PC Enforcer: Emmpphhh eeeeinpheng aaaaaahheed! #Bauer: HA! So, you thought you could mount a rescure operation, did you? Bring them to me alive! #(turns hostile) This is the first time I saw the guy, so maybe not having seen the other conversation influenced this one? 21:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Edit: never mind, just noticed this is part of the quest dialogue rather than the character's dialogue. Go me! 22:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Bauer MIA if "Heirlooms of the Mad King" is active You can't have this quest active, otherwise you only get mergoyles.